26 Things
by Tomato Cherry Blossom
Summary: 26 Things about Sasuke dan Sakura :D Happy Reading !


**26 Thing's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di fict pertama "Adik Untuk Kou-chan !",banyak kesalahan yang terjadi,seperti typo,banyak kata-kata yang hilang,cerita yang kurang nyambung, Tomato mau mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahannya Tomato di fict yang kedua ini,semoga suka :D**

**Warning :OOC,Gaje,Typo(s),Without plot**

26 Thing's , about Sasuke and Sakura.

**1.A untuk Apron**

Pagi itu Uchiha Sakura yang sedang memotong daging ayam dikejutkan dengan tingkah suaminya yang tidak biasa.

"Sedang apa kau di sini Sasuke-kun ?Mak,maksudku di dapur ini?"tanya Sakura ,selama 6 bulan mereka menikah,baru kali ini Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya di dapur mungil mansion Uchiha ini,kalau dirinya membutuhkan sesuatu 'kan,dia tinggal menyuruh istri pink-nya itu.

"Membantumu memasak,"jawab Sasuke singkat sambil mencuci sayur-sayuran yang akan dimasak Sakura.

"Membantuku memasak ?Kau tidak salah Sasuke-kun ?"tanya Sakura benar-benar suaminya ini baru saja terbentur ?

"Hn.."

Sakura berjalan mendekati suaminya.

"Tumben Sasuke-kun ?Tidak biasanya kau mau membantuku memasak?"tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Agar saat kau meninggalkanku pergi misi,aku bisa membuat makanan sendiri.."jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit nada malu,tak ayal wajah tampannya mengeluarkan guratan merah.

"Begitu ya ?Baiklah..sekarang kau pakai apron ini,aku akan mengajarimu membuat sup ayam tomat"kata Sakura ceria.

"Nani ?!Apa kau tidak punya apron lain Sakura ?!"teriak Sasuke OOC,ketika melihat Sakura akan memasangkan apron berwarna pink dengan motif bunga Sakura padanya.

"Memangnya kenapa Sasuke-kun ?Aku Cuma punya 2 , yang ini dan yang kupakai.."jawab Sakura santai.

Oooh Sasuke,sepertinya kau harus menunda dulu kelas memasakmu jika kau tak ingin memakai benda berwarna girly ini !

**2.B untuk Bento**

Sakura dan Ino tercengang ketika melihat bento yang dibawa Sakura saat mereka akan makan siang di kantin Rumah Sakit saja bento itu,isinya adalah nasi putih yang ditata sembarangan,beberapa sosis yang dipotong tidak simetri dan tampak hampir gosong,telur gulung yang belum matang,sup jagung yang warna kuahnya tampak mengerikan─coklat pucat,dan juga sebuah teh kotak.

"Sasuke berniat meracunimu Sakura !Sebaiknya kau pesan makanan saja,buang bento ini"timpal Ino setelah melihat bento yang mengerikan itu.

"Tidak akan Ino,karena Sasuke-kun membuatnya dengan susah payah,kau tahu,dia bangun jam 5 pagi demi membuat bento ini.."jawab Sakura sambil mulai memakan bentonya dengan lahap sambil tersenyum Ino hanya mendengus kecil dan juga mulai makan bentonya sendiri.

"Bagaimana rasanya ?Kuharap kau tidak harus masuk UGD setelah memakannya.."cibir Ino.

"Tentu tidak,bento ini sangat enak,kau tahu kenapa ?"

"Ng ?"

"Karena Sasuke-kun membuatnya dengan cinta 3"

Setelah itu,Sakura harus minum obat diare selama 2 minggu,dan Sasuke bersumpah bahwa itu terakhir kalinya dia membuatkan Sakura Sasuke..

3.**C** **untuk** **Cute**

Sasuke tercengang ketika Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi malam itu dibalut piyama biru muda pastel dengan gambar Winnie The Pooh kesukaan yang setengah basah dan paha putih mulus Sakura yang terekspos walaupun di dalam cahaya minim lampu tidur Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti melirik kearah belahan dada Sakura─karena piyama itu memiliki kancing yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan oleh -benar cute dan seksi,pikir Sasuke.

Hm,berniat menggoda suamimu Sakura ?

"Akan kupastikan kau tidak dapat berjalan besok,Sakura"gumam Sasuke dengan senyum evil yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Dan malam itu,terdengar suara desahan yang luar biasa semalaman penuh, dari kamar pasangan muda Uchiha.

**4.D untuk Drama**

Sakura yang asyik menonton drama Korea "Boys Before Flower" sambil memakan kripik kali wanita bersurai pink itu membelalakkan matanya,mengumpat kecil,dan tertawa terbahak-bahak hanya dalam beberapa yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya mendengus kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada karena tingkah istrinya yang terkena demam Korea.

"Lihatlah Sasuke-kun,bukankah mereka romatis sekali ?Huwwaaaa !"Sakura histeris sambil menarik-nari lengan Sasuke untuk menjual TV ini besok.

**5.E untuk Es Krim**

Sasuke hampir saja tersedak ketika sekelebat bayangan muncul yang saat ini tengah menikmati es krim loli rasa strawberry yang berbentuk seperti tabung panjang itu sangat asyik menjilati es krim salivanya tampak keluar dan terdengar suara desahan yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Hmm..enak sekali.."

Di bayangan Sasuke,adalah Sakura yang tanpa busana dan es krim yang dijilati Sakura itu dibayangkannya sebagai 'senjatanya'.Oh shit !Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi se-pervert Kakashi ?!

**6. F untuk Flamingo**

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berkunjung ke kebun binatang Konoha bersama Naruto dan berhenti disalah satu kandang burung berkaki panjang dengan warna pink,Flamingo.

"Wah,burung yang cantik,ya 'kan Hinata-chan ?"kata Sakura pada istri Naruto,Uzumaki Hinata

"be-benar Sakura-chan.."

"burungnya seperti kau Sakura-chan.."ucap Naruto tanpa berpikir resiko apa yang akan diterimanya nanti.

"kau menyamakanku dengan burung Naruto ?!"

"ma-maksudku,warnanya,lihat..dia p-pink..seperti.."Naruto yang baru saja menyadari ucapannya segera berjalan mundur begitu Sakura mendekatinya.

Buagh !

Dan Naruto dirawat selama 2 minggu di UGD .

**7.G untuk Ganteng**

Kadang Sakura berpikir,tidak ada ruginya juga memiliki suami seganteng Sasuke,karena kau tahu kenapa ?Sasuke tidak terlalu malu-maluin jika Sakura mengajaknya ke pesta pernikahan sahabatnya, Ino dan ,buktinya saja ketika mereka datang,para wanita yang menghadiri acara itu sudah menatap Sasuke dengan tampang ..

**8.H untuk Hamil**

Jika saja Sasuke tidak punya image cool,maka saat ini juga dia akan melompat kegirangan karena baru saja mendengar berita bahagia bahwa istrinya sekarang tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka yang masih berusia 6 minggu.

"Arigatou Sakura,kau telah mewujudkan impianku !"Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk dan menciumi bibir istrinya berkali-kali,sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut di rengkuhan suaminya yang hangat itu.

**9.I untuk Ichiraku**

Sasuke teringat bagaimana dulu dia melamar Sakura,di Ichiraku Ramen,tempat yang bersejarah bagi Sasuke dan membayangkan betapa merahnya dulu wajahnya ketika dia meminta Sakura untuk menemani hidupnya dan membangun kembali klan sadar,muka Sasuke memanas dengan sendirinya.

**10.J untuk Jelous**

Sejak dulu,Sasuke memang sudah tidak menyukai Gaara,si Kazekage dari desa Suna ketika Naruto Baka itu memberikan Sakura misi ke Suna selama beberapa hari,rasanya kepala Sasuke mau Sakura dan Gaara akan terus bersama-sama selama beberapa hari ke depan,Kami-sama,bahkan dalam mimpi pun Sasuke tidak rela.

Dan karena alasan cemburu itu,Sasuke membuat Sakura hampir tidak bisa beridiri setelah Sakura pulang dari misi,kalian pasti tau kan apa yang ku maksud ?

**11.K untuk Kucing**

Sakura menemukan beberapa anak kucing dan membawanya saja Sasuke langsung menolak permintaan Sakura untuk diizinkan merawat kucing-kucing buangan itu.

"Kau tidak kasihan pada mereka Sasuke-kun ?Ayolah,mereka sangat imut.."Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dengan rengekan istrinya itu.

Dan akhirnya,Sasuke mengizinkan Sakura memelihara kucing-kucing itu ketika Sakura mengancam akan mengurangi jatah tomat Sasuke selama 2 bulan.

**12.L untuk Lupa**

Sasuke pernah sekali melupakan hari ulang tahun Sakura,tanggal 28 Maret adalah Sasuke yang tidak mendapat jatah tomat selama 2 minggu,beberapa luka memar diwajah,dan masuk angin,karena Sakura menolak Sasuke untuk tidur dikamar dan menyuruh Sasuke tidur di ruang ,jangan meremehkan wanita Sasuke.

**13.M untuk Marah**

Sakura marah karena hari ini Sasuke pergi misi tanpa ketika Sasuke pulang,Sasuke sudah melihat rumahnya seperti kapal Titanic yang baru saja menabrak karang,hancur berantakan,dengan Sakura yang sudah tertidur pulas di setelah menghancurkan rumahmu sendiri,nyonya Uchiha ?

**14.N untuk Ngidam**

Sasuke berdo'a agar masa mengidam Sakura cepat selesai,karena kau tahu ?Sakura mengidam untuk mengunjungi Rock Lee pada tengah perasaan kesal,dan setengah mengantuk,Sasuke akhirnya mengantarkan Sakura kerumah laki-laki beralis tebal itu.

**15.O untuk Okonomiyaki**

Ngidam pertama Sakura adalah Okonomiyaki buatan Sakura memintanya pada saat pagi-pagi Sasuke tidak menanggapi keinginan istrinya itu,namun ketika mendengar suara isakan Sakura dan kata-kata Sakura seperti,'suami jahat','tidak bertanggung jawab','Sasuke jelek',dan semacamnya,akhirnya Sasuke menurutinya juga meskipun membutuhkan waktu 2 hari untuk memenuhi permintaan ketika Sasuke pulang dari Kirigakure , Sakura sudah mengganti permintaannya dengan mie Soba buatan Suna,Kami-sama,berikanlah Sasuke 9 nyawa !

**16.P untuk Pulang**

Bagi Sasuke,saat terbaik dalam hidupnya adalah saat dimana dia pulang dari misi dan disambut dengan wajah tersenyum Sakura juga makan malam yang sangat dirindukannya.

**17.Q untuk Queen**

Sakura menganggap dirinya Ratu dirumah,dan menganggap Sasuke sebagai tahukah kau Sakura ?Bahwa Sasuke lebih suka menganggap dirimu sebagai kelinci dan Sasuke sebagai srigala yang siap memakanmu kapan saja,khukhukhu..

**18.R untuk Romantis**

Bagi Sakura,dengan Sasuke mencium kening,kelopak mata,hidung,pipi,dan bibirnya sebelum tidur dan setelah bangun tidur,Sakura menganggap bahwa Sasuke-lah pria yang paling romantis di dunia.

**19.S untuk Satsuhiko**

Ketika seusai melahirkan bayi pertamanya,Sakura agak kebingungan untuk menentukan nama bagi bayi laki-laki penerus klan Uchiha akhirnya Ibu Sakura mengusulkan sebuah nama , Satsuhiko,ya,Uchiha Satsuhiko untuk nama bayi mereka.

**20.T untuk Tomat**

Sakura tercengang ketika ternyata Satsuhiko memilik kesukaan yang sama dengan ayahnya,yaitu Tomat !Hal ini dibuktikan ketika Satsuhiko merengek meminta sekantung penuh tomat saat Sakura mengajaknya berbelanja ke supermarket dan Satsuhiko menghabiskan kira-kira 13 butir tomat tersebut hanya dalam waktu 20 menit.

**21.U untuk Undangan**

Sasuke mengernyit heran ketika menemukan sebuah undangan pernikahan di atas meja makannya.

"Kakashi sensei yang menikah Sasuke-kun .."ucap Sakura yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam sambil menggendong Sasuke seketika lega mendengar Sensei no Baka-nya itu sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Kurenai.

**22.V untuk Violin**

"Kau itu seperti violin Sakura.."kata Sasuke suatu hari.

"kok ?"tanya Sakura agak heran

"Karena nada-nada indah yang kau hasilkan membuatku tenang dan tenteram,aku jadi ingin selamanya menghabiskan waktu seperti ini.."

Dan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura menjadi merona merah.

**23.W untuk Waktu**

Terkadang Sasuke menginginkan waktu yang lebih lama lagi dirumah,bukan menghabiskan waktunya dengan misi-misi yang diberikan semua karena dirinya ingin berkumpul bersama Sakura dan Satsuhiko,2 orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya.

**24.X untuk Xaxophone**

Sakura tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana dulu Sasuke memainkan Xaxophone atas permintaan Sakura yang sedang ngidam Sasuke yang tampak sekuat tenaga mencoba memainkan Xaxophone untuk Sakura,membuat wanita beriris emerald itu terkikik geli.

**25.Y untuk Yoyo**

Sasuke mengajari Satsuhiko yang sedari tadi merengek ingin bisa bermain yoyo seperti Rei,putra dari Naruto dan ,Sasuke sendiri juga tidak bisa memainkan yoyo.

"Kau payah Sasuke-kun,bukan begitu caranya.."Sakura merebut yoyo itu dari Sasuke dan mulai memainkannya dengan tampak berbinar-binar melihat kehebatan Kaa-chan nya Sasuke,tampak merengut dengan wajah yang ditekuk,sebagai seorang Ayah,dia merasa gagal karena tidak bisa mengajari anaknya memainkan .

**26.Z untuk Zero**

Bagi Sakura,cintanya pada Sasuke itu seperti angka nol atau ,angka nol tidak memiliki ujung,terus menyambung,begitu pula cinta Sakura pada Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak memiliki ujung habisnya.

**Selesai dengan gajenya :D**

**Mind To RnR ?**


End file.
